Crackanronpa: Triggered Happy Havoc
by dsinress1
Summary: Join Makoto and friends as they live through the killing game called "Killing School Life"! Who will survive, and who will die? I dunno, but if you played the game or watched the anime, you know who will! Rated M for swears. And blood. And spears... And noodle cups fetishes... WARNING: May be unfunny. Contains spoilers everywhere, no matter if major or minor. Hiatus, bois.
1. Prologue Part 1

**SIDE-NOTE: I have 2 things to tell you... One. The story is a comedy, so expect references, fourth wall breaks and memes. And two. I just want you to enjoy this, OK? There.**

It was darkness in the Hope's Peak Classroom. It was... Dark. Darker. YET darker. When all of a sudden... DING.

?: Upupupupu! Silly headmaster... After she plunged almost everyone into despair, you thought this despair-inducing cycle of events was OVER!?

Wild dubstep-like music started blasting in the classroom. The headmaster was tied to a chair with his eyes blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back.

HEADMASTER: You are not gonna get away with this!  
MONOKUMA: And you are not getting away with the execution by yours truely... MONOKUMA!

He pushed the red button with the hammer. The headmaster got locked in an iron maiden-like rocket. And no, not the band called Iron Maiden, the torture device.

HEADMASTER: Goooooooood daaaaaaaaangiiiiiiiiit!

BLAST OFF

MONOKUMA: Hey... did you ever wondered what it is like in space? Well then, this is your lucky day then!

The rocket started blasting into space, and the Headmaster starting screaming. When all of a sudden, when he was in space, the music stopped.

HEADMASTER: Uh... Huh?  
SPACE CORE: SPAAAAAACE!

The wild music started playing again, as the rocket fell into the ground very fastly.  
Then it stopped. He was f***ing dead. His skeleton was... there. In the rocket.  
Holy s**t.

MONOKUMA: UPUPUPUPU! AHAHAHAHAH- **_*coughs*_**  
MONOKUMA: _***sigh***_ Gotta work on my evil laugh for now...

The screen went black, only to reveal the title...

 **CRACKANRONPA: TRIGGERED HAPPY HAVOC**

All of a sudden, it switched to a building of a school.

MAKOTO: Oh hey! Didn't see you there! My name is Makoto Naegi, and I am only going to this school called Hope's Peak Academy because I got invited, without even having an talent, as the school is for talented. Seriously, what the heck did they thought?  
MAKOTO: But yeah, there is definetly going to be this Fashionista, this Gang Leader, and this baseball redhead...  
MAKOTO: Oh whatever, it's time for me to enter the school! Why? Because I can! Duh!

Makoto entered Hope's Peak. The Entrance Hall of Hope's Peak, to be exact.

MAKOTO: Alright! Time to begin my year in this wonderful-

Everything started swirling. Oh, and MACINTOSH PLUS starts playing in the background.

MAKOTO: Wait... What the fu-

Everything blacked out. God dangit, Kodaka.

MAKOTO: OK, why I keep getting cutted o- holy christ, how did i waken up in a classroom out of nowhere.

He was, indeed, in a classroom.

MAKOTO: Oh well let's get out.

He goes into the entrance hall, when suddenly...

?: Hi, Naegi-kun!  
MAKOTO: OH MY GAWD!

 **CRACKANRONPA: TRIGGERED HAPPY HAVOC**  
 **PROLOGUE ~ PART 1: COMPLETE**

 **Stay tuned for part 2!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Sidenote: This is only a sneak peak.  
PRIEVIOUSLY ON CRACKANRONPA**

? 1: Hi, Naegi-kun!  
MAKOTO: OH MY GAWD! SHE KNOWS MY NAME!?  
? 1: And know you're gonna say "Is that a Jojo reference!?"!  
MAKOTO: Is that a Jojo reference!?  
MAKOTO: ...N-NANI!?

 **CRACKANRONPA: TRIGGERED HAPPY HAVOC**

? 10: Anyway, who are you anyway?  
MAKOTO: No dude... Who are YOU?  
HAGAKURE: Oh, I am Yasuhiro Hagakure. My talent is the SHSL Clairvoyant!  
 **YASUHIRO HAGAKURE, SHSL Clairvoyant  
** HAGAKURE: Oh, and dude, we can't continue anymore, this is only a sneak peak.  
MAKOTO: Wait, wha-

 **CRACKANRONPA: TRIGGERED HAPPY HAVOC  
PROLOGUE ~ PART 2 ~ SNEAK PEAK COMPLETE**

YASUHIRO: JK, I will get some crack.

Yasuhiro started smoking crack.

MAKOTO: WHOA WHOA WHOA! The sneak peak didn't end yet!? And why are you smoking crack!?  
YASUHIRO: Someone in Discord said this fanfic needed more crack.  
MAKOTO: Wait wha-  
SAYAKA: And in case you don't know, my name is Sayaka Maizono! And I am the SHSL Pop Sensation!  
 **SAYAKA MAIZONO, SHSL Pop Sensation**  
MAKOTO: Hey, aren't we friends?  
SAYAKA: We are!  
MAKOTO: !  
MAKOTO: SAYAKA!  
SAYAKA: NAEGI-KUN!

We watch an slow-motion montage of Sayaka and Makoto hugging, but then...

HIFUMI: Hello! My name is Hifumi Yamada! And I am the SHSL Otaku!  
 **HIFUMI YAMADA, SHSL Ota-  
**?: Whoa whoa whoa! I thought we were using the Official English Version names of the talents!  
DIRECTOR: Well sorry, but Otaku sounded much better.  
MAKOTO: And the name? I don't even know you!  
LEON: Oh yeah, my name is Leon Kuwata, and I DON'T wanna be the SHSL Baseball Player, even though I am!  
 **LEON KUWATA, SHSL Baseball Player  
** MAKOTO: Well, hello there, Leon.  
TOGAMI: You know what? I will just introduce you to everyone. My name is Byakuya Togami. I am the SHSL Affluent Progeny.  
 **BYAKUYA TOGAMI, SHSL Affluent Progeny  
** TOGAMI: The pink-haired bratty girl is Junko Enoshima, the SHSL Fashionista.  
JUNKO: OMG, Like, you guessed right, like, MAN!  
 **JUNKO ENOSHIMA, SHSL Fashionista  
** TOGAMI: The girl with the red jacket is Aoi Asahina, the SHSL Swimmer.  
ASAHINA: Hi there!  
 **AOI ASAHINA, SHSL Swimmer  
** TOGAMI: You see that little girl there? That is Chihiro Fujisaki. She is the SHSL Programmer.  
FUJISAKI: I am a boy!  
 **CHIHIRO FUJISAKI, SHSL Programmer**  
TOGAMI: Silly Fujisaki, you are a girl.  
FUJISAKI: You will see I am a girl!  
TOGAMI: _**sigh**_ Let's go.

Togami showed Makoto the others. There was Mondo Oowada, the SHSL Gang Leader, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, SHSL Moral Compass, Celeste, SHSL Gambler, Sakura Oogami, SHSL Fighter, Toko Fukawa, SHSL Writing Prodigy, and last but not least, Kyouko Kirigiri, who's talent is unknown...

MAKOTO: You know Togami? I think it's enough content for Chapter 2.  
HIFUMI: I think we should mess around more. Who dosen't like an enjoyable and long manga?  
FUKAWA: Shut up with your shitty mangas.

 **CRACKANRONPA: TRIGGERED HAPPY HAVOC  
** **PROLOGUE ~ PART 2 COMPLETE**

 **Stay tuned for part 3!**


End file.
